Family Vacation
by Agent BM
Summary: R and V's attempt at spending time with their kids at disneyland doesn't go quite as expected when they wander off on their own. While they try to find their kids, Lucy and Kevin will have some fun messing with them and just enjoying the park, sucky summary i know, just read and review or fave or follow or something, i appreciate feedback from readers
1. Chapter 1

**Family Vacation**

**I don't own anything except the oc's. Please review, i hope this does good**

"Give me back my phone Kevin" shouted Lucy

"Give me my hat" shouted Kevin

"Kids stop yelling" said Vanellope angrily

"Lucy give Kevin his hat back, Kevin give Lucy her phone back. Now i don't want any trouble right now or this day trip is off" shouted Rancis

"Sorry dad" said Lucy giving Kevin his hat back

"Just don't cancel the trip" said Kevin giving Lucy her phone back

"That's good, now do you kids promise to behave today?" asked Vanellope

"We promise" said the 2

(In case you don't know these 2 just yet, i'll make this short they won't)

"Good, now do you kids have everything you need, because i'm not driving back here once we leave" said Rancis

"Yes dad i have everything i want to bring" said Lucy

"Got my phone, camera, money, sunglasses, yeah i'm good" said Kevin

Rancis grabbed car keys off the counter while Vanellope grabbed some old papers which were trash now. The family went to the garage and towards a delorean time machine. Vanellope filled the mr fusion in the back with the papers and they quickly got turned into fuel for the time circuits

"Remind me again why we're taking the delorean?" asked Kevin

"Because the game we're going to is in the past that's why" said Rancis

The family got into the time machine and put on a pair of sunglasses

"I'll just set this to 2013, litwaks arcade game Kinect Disneyland Adventures" said Vanellope as she entered the date into the time circuit board

"Hang on" said Rancis

Rancis drove the delorean out of the garage and activated the hover mode. The car lifted off the ground and into the sky. Rancis accelerated the car to 88 mph and the car went through time

"I love it when we go through time" said Lucy

"Yeah it's pretty interesting, now kids please don't cause any trouble, we're here for a nice family day, and i don't want to step out of a bathroom and be told that my kids got arrested for driving a car into a grandstand" said Vanellope

"That only happened once" said Kevin

"And i hope it doesn't happen again" said Vanellope "I never thought raising kids would be this difficult" said Vanellope to herself

Rancis landed the car in the parking lot and the family walked to a ticket booth

"Welcome to Disneyland, how many?" asked a cheerful employee

"2 adults and 2 kids" said Rancis

"Would you like those tickets for 1 park or 2 parks?" asked the employee

"There's a second park?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah it's over there" said the employee pointing to a certain direction

The family looked and saw another park next to disneyland

"How did i miss that when i first came here? Make those 2 park tickets" said Vanellope

"Here you go have a magical day" said the employee

The kids grabbed their tickets and got behind their parents and followed them into the park

"Hey you thinking what i'm thinking?" asked Kevin

"Wanna get out of this family day and explore the parks on our own?" asked Lucy

"Oh yeah" said Kevin

"Ok kids first rule today is don't wander off if you want to see something just let me or mom know, got tha- hey where'd they go?" asked Rancis when he noticed his kids were gone

"They did it again, we have got to talk to those kids" said Vanellope angrily

"First we got to find them" said Rancis

"Split up and if you find them meet me in front of the castle" said Vanellope

The 2 went in different directions and searched the crowd while Lucy and Kevin came out of their hiding spot behind an ice cream cart

"Mom and dad distracted, check" said Kevin

"Let's go have some fun" said Lucy

The 2 glitched through some stores to avoid there parents who were still on main street and went towards adventureland


	2. Chapter 2

(Indiana Jones Adventure)

The 2 kids made it through a temple and stood face to face with a golden idol

"There it is,, the treasure" said Kevin

"Now we got to do this carefully" said Lucy

"Kids what're you doing in here?" asked Rancis

The kids turned around and saw their parents standing there with angry looks on their faces

"Hi mom hi dad" said Kevin

"How'd you find us?" asked Lucy

"We saw you enter adventureland. Now is there a reason why you ditched us?" asked Vanellope

"Yes but we're not gonna tell you" said Kevin

"This is supposed to be a family day for us, we didn't just spend 10o dollars in gold coins to get you in here not to hang out with you kids" said Rancis

"Look we'd love to stay and chat but we gotta go like now" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed the golden idol and the 2 glitched out of the temple as it started to fall apart. Rancis and Vanellope looked behind them and screamed as a giant boulder rolled towards them. The 2 ran out as fast as they could and jumped through the temple entrance and landed outside

"Well there goes the plan to talk to them" said Vanellope

"Enjoy the ride?" asked Lucy who was standing next to a popcorn cart with Kevin

"Come on we're not gonna make you wear mickey ears or anything" said Rancis

"Sorry we can't stay but we have a whole park to enjoy" said kevin

The 2 glitched away from their parents and across Adventureland

"Why did they have to be part glitch, this would be so much easier if they weren't glitches" said Vanellope as she and Rancis ran after them

"They get it from you remember?" asked Rancis

"Don't remind me" said Vanellope

Lucy and Kevin ran and glitched as fast as they could through adventureland and New orleans square.

"Quick we'll hide in here" said Kevin

"Good idea" said Lucy

The 2 kids ran into pirates of the caribbean with their parents after them

(Pirates of the Caribbean)

The 2 kids were on a pirate ship sailing through a harbor

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" sang Lucy as she steered the ship

"Mom and dad will never catch us in here" said Kevin

A cannonball was shot at their ship and hit a mast

"What the fudge? Who's firing at us?" asked Kevin angrily

Another ship sailed up next to them, this ship was being driven by their parents

"Kids, this isn't funny, we're gonna get you off this ride and we're gonna do something fun" shouted Rancis

"Like you know what's fun in this park" shouted Lucy

"We can have fun, we're not that old" shouted Vanellope

"What're you 2 like 50 years old?" asked Kevin

"We're not that old, and we're young for our age, now dock the ship or we're gonna sink your ship and we're gonna force you on small world until you kids agree to have fun with us" shouted Vanellope

"Mom, dad, don't make use our secret weapon on you" said Kevin

"Yeah, like you have a secret weapon" said Rancis

"Ok you asked for it" said Lucy

Lucy hit a button under the wheel and a giant cannon came out from under the deck and aimed at the ship which made Rancis and Vanellope back away in fear

"FIRE" shouted Kevin

The cannon fired a huge hole in the ship. the ship sank in less than 30 seconds.

"Next ride sis?" asked Kevin

"Next ride" said Lucy

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" sang the 2 as they sailed away back to the port.

Rancis and Vanellope surfaced above the water and gasped for air

"A giant cannon, when did a pirate ship have a giant cannon?" asked Rancis

"Shut up and swim" said Vanellope

The 2 grabbed a floating piece of wood and paddled towards the shore while their kids ran out of the ride to plan their next trick


	3. Splash Mountain pt 1

**(Splash mountain, fun, water, and laughter ahead)**

Lucy and Kevin entered Splash Mountain in Critter Country and found themselves in a bright colorful world with talking animals

"They'll never catch us on here" said Lucy

"How do you do?" asked a goose fishing

"fine thank you" said Kevin

"Uh oh they found us" said Lucy pointing to the end of the river

On a log sat Vanellope and Rancis who were soaking wet from pirates of the caribbean

"How do they keep finding us?" asked Lucy

"I'm very glad i can track them their phones" said Vanellope as she looked at her phone screen

"One of the perks of being a parent" said Rancis

"You guys seem unhappy, maybe a song will cheer you up" said a frog

"Thanks but we really need to-

"How do you do, mighty pleasant greetin  
How do you do, say it when you're meetin  
How do you do, with everyone repeatin  
Pretty good sure as your born" sang a goose

"What goes up is sure to come down  
A penny lost is a-

Rancis grabbed a goose's beak

"As much as i'd like to hear you and your buddies song, we really need to find our kids. Have you seen them, they look like us but have different colored hair" said Rancis angrily to the goose

"Yes they went towards the cave over there" said the goose scared pointing to a cave in the distance

"Time for another trick" said Kevin

"We'll hide in the cave" said Lucy

The 2 went into the cave but quickly ran out when they noticed all the bee hives in the cave

"We're trapped, we have nowhere to go" said Lucy

"Wait i got an idea" said Kevin

The 2 hid behind a rock as their parents came up to the cave

"Kids, are you in here?" asked Rancis

"Mom Dad, we're stuck and need help" said Kevin

"Don't worry we'll get you out, if you promise not to run away this time" said Vanellope

"We won't just help us out" said Lucy

The 2 parents went into the cave

"Kids" shouted Vanellope

The bees in the hives started buzzing

"The kids aren't here Nelly, there's nothing in here but-

"BEES" screamed the 2

The bees swarmed the couple and started stinging them. the 2 ran out of the cave being stung by bees and ran for the river as their kids were on the ground laughing. The 2 stopped laughing when they noticed a rabbit was laughing with them

"Boy that was too funny, you know those 2?" asked the rabbit

"Our parents" said Lucy

"You running away from home too?" asked the rabbit

"Not exactly, we're just trying to avoid a family day with them" said Kevin

"I see, i'm brer rabbit, i'm leaving my home in the briar patch in search of my laughing place and man that was just to funny" said Brer rabbit before laughing again "Come on, come with me and i'll take you someplace fun and safe from your parents"

"Thanks, by the way i'm Lucy and this is my brother Kevin" said Lucy

"Pleasure to meet you" said Brer Rabbit

(With Rancis and Vanellope)

The 2 had to jump into the river to get away from the bees. The 2 were dripping wet and covered in bee stings. The 2 walked on a trail as they continued to search for their kids

"Bees, they tricked us with bees" said Vanellope

"I can't get their phone signals" said Rancis

"Well where could they be so i can take them back to that cave and have them stung like us" said Vanellope angrily

The couple stepped into a trap and were swept off their feet into the air hanging upside down as a bell rang. A fox and a bear came out from behind a bush. The fox held a knife and the bear held a Club

"I did it i finally captured- Hey you're not Brer Rabbit" said the fox angrily

"And you're not our kids" said Rancis

"GET OUT OF MY RABBIT TRAP, you're making fools out of yourselves now that you're hanging there" said the fox

"Look we're sorry for ruining your trap" said Vanellope

The fox cut them down from the trap as the bear walked up to them

"These 2 look mighty tasty brer fox, why don't i knock their heads off and we eat them instead?" asked the bear

"As much as these 2 look tasty you know we can't eat park guests brer bear" said Brer Fox

"Look we're looking for our kids, have you seen them, they look like us but with different colored hair" said Vanellope

"Yeah i saw them heading towards the laughing place earlier with Brer rabbit" said Brer Bear

"YOU SAW BRER RABBIT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" asked Brer Fox angrily to Brer Bear

"Duh I don't know" said Brer Bear

"Where might this laughing place be?" asked Rancis

"I'll show ya, but it's gonna cost ya" said Brer Fox

"Well, what do you want?" asked Vanellope

"Lunch that's what, buy me and brer bear some lunch and we'll tell you where the laughing place is" said Brer Fox

"Something meaty" said Brer Bear

(1 Lunch run later)

The 2 came back to splash mountain with 2 burgers and fries and gave them to Brer Fox and Bear who were waiting right where they left them

"Finally some food" said Brer fox as he gobbled his burger up

"There you got your stupid food can you please tell us where our kids are?" asked Rancis angrily

"It's a short walk that way" said brer Bear pointing to where they just came from

"No you idiot its 10 minutes towards my home in the hill up there" said Brer fox pointing to a hill in the distance

"Thank you" said Vanellope as she and Rancis walked away from the 2


End file.
